Mi Campeona
by TheDarkAnubis
Summary: despues de tanto tiempo, ash con la ayuda de unos viejos amigos. se declarara a su gran amor diantha... pero puede que una persona creara algunos percanses. AshxDiantha (historia adoptada, de foros Dz


Hola amigos de fanfiction

y les traigo una adopción de fic (que tengo otra por ahí :v), que fue iniciado por "angel caotico11" y como muchos escritores se les fue uno poco las ideas para continuar el fic.

lo dejo en adopción y pues aquí esta :V, comencemos :B

Cap. 1:

En ciudad luminaria, una de las ciudades mas importantes de la región de kalos. por sus grandes lugares turísticos.

se encontraba un joven de pelo color azabache y ojos color marrón. se encontraba sentado en una banca cerca de la torre luminaria, y se notaba que estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos.

-"no se por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, quiera saber por que me siento haci"- pensaba, mientras que se acercaba una sombra humanoide.

-eso es amor, Ash- dijo el desconocido.

y al escucharlo el azabache levanto la mirada, dejando ver a un chico peli- verde y ojos celeste.

-eres tu...- dijo impresionado el azabache.

-así es Ash, ¿Cómo has estado?- dijo el peli-verde saludándolo con una sonrisa, y con una cámara en la mano.

-b-bueno estaba pensando en como me derroto diantha-decia nerviosamente para ocultar lo que en realidad pesaba-y... ¿Cómo has estado Trip?, y mas importante... ¿Cómo llegaste a kalos?.

-yo eh estado bien, pero últimamente no eh tenido ningún oponente fuerte, y además Georgia y yo hemos venido a verte después de la liga y sobre lo que estabas pensando, parece que te estas enamorado de Diantha- dijo mientras lo miraba pícaramente- vamos tigre, ve y confiésate.

-!Nunca¡-grito el azabache.

-vamos amigo sabes que la quieres, solo necesitas un apoyo- dijo el peli-verde con una sonrisa fraternal- además por tu ayuda, pude declararme y por eso quiero devolverte el favor.

-no creo que sea buena Trip- contesto el azabache.

-claro que si- dijo confiado- después de todo tengo un plan.

-¿cual plan Trip?- dijo el azabache confundido y no muy convencido.

-bueno, simplemente invitarías a Diantha a salir ahí-se quejo el peli-verde-...o quizá podrían caminar en un prado... si, si eso suena bien, y con mis consejos te ira bien-dijo confiado- además que Georgia también te ayudara como agradecimiento- dijo mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del azabache- así que no te preocupes.

después de lo que dijo el peli-verde el azabache estaba mas confiado.

-esta bien Trip confiare en ti-dijo con confianza-, pero que nadie lo sepa excepto Georgia, tu y yo lo sepa-suplico el azabache.

el peli-verde estaba extrañado por la petición del azabache.

-pero porque no quieres que nadie lo sepa, hmmmmmmmm...- dijo pensativo y entonces se le ocurrió la posible respuesta-ahhhhhhhhhhhh, si se enteran tus amigas se pondrán celosas, y..-no termino la frase por que el azabache grito.

-!no me refiero a eso¡-dijo gritando-, solo no quiero que se enteren, porque me sentiría incomodo- dijo el peli-azabache enojado y sonrojado.

después que el azabache dijera eso el peli-verde, al peli-verde le salió una gota destilo anime.

-bueno, bueno pero no grites-dijo nerviosamente y entonces se le vino a la mente algo-... a por cierto, ¿Dónde esta pikachu?.

-lo deje en el laboratorio del Prof. oak, ya que capture un emolga, y desde entonces no se separan nunca... no se porque-dijo eso ultimo pensativo.

-bueno, eso te lo explicare luego, pero por ahora tenemos que esperar a Georgia para comenzar.

-ahhh, de eso quería hablar, ¿cuan do vendrá?- pregunto el azabache el azabache curiosamente al peli-verde.

-b-b-bueno ella esta..-dijo muy nervioso el peli-verde.

y de pronto apareció una sombra humanoide femenina.

-ella, esta aquí- dijo la desconocida.

Fin papuh :v.

bueno este es el first cap. de esta historia adoptada, pero no tendrá algo que el original: el zukhulento lemon 7u7...

¿por que?, se preguntaran, pues es porque me da flojera hacer ese tipo de escenas y además que este fic estará mas dedicado al romance.

bueno sin mas, hasta luego :DD.


End file.
